Hawx
by Hawx
Summary: A ninja comes to town. But why is Raven the only one that can see him? And what happenes when she starts having feelings towards him? And what plan does Slade have? (RaexOC)


Chapter 1 

Raven was walking on a hard dirt road in the desert. She looked around but saw nothing except a dark figure in front of her. She walked toward it not taking her eyes off the figure's dark brown eyes. Just as she was about to touch it she woke up. She sat up on her bed and looked at the clock. 4:57. It was quiet just the way she liked it. She put on her cloak and got into her meditating position and began to meditate. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos Azerath Metrion Zinthos," she chanted. Suddenly the pendant on her cloak starting beeping and the whole room started flashing red. She looked at the clock again. 5:00. She rolled her eyes. "Raven," she heard Robin in the speaker, "We've got trouble." _'Here we go again' _thought Raven, '_another senseless criminal trying to steal some money from the bank.' _She got up slowly and walked to living room "Report," she said dully in her usual monotone voice.

"Man, Raven what took you so long!" B.B. asked as Raven came in the room. "Were you dead or something? Hahaha!" "Man, B.B. that was the worst joke in the history of jokes." Cyborg said. "No it wasn't" B.B replied. "Yes, it was," Cyborg said in a mockingly voice. '_ I can't believe this! I come out of my room and all I hear is them two always fighting. And they wonder why I stay in my room all the time' _"OK, everyone settle down," Robin said, "We have a situation downtown. People are saying that they are hearing ghosts and weird noises. Let's go check it out."

The next thing Raven knew she was on the outside of the jewelry store. The Titans heard crashing noises inside. "Ok Titans let's go!" Robin yelled. The Titans all followed Robin into the store. When they got inside, the store was empty. "Be careful Titans," Robin warned, "It may be a sneak attack." Robin got his birdarangs out, Cyborg got his sonic cannon, Starfire got her starbolts, and Beastboy changed into a tiger. "Raven how many people are here?" Robin asked. Raven concentrated for a minute. She felt the emotions of seven different people. "There are seven people in the store." "Seven…that means there are two of them." Just then they heard a crash in the other room. "Titans go!" Robin said and ran towards the noise.

When the Titans got in the room they saw a ninja smashed against the wall. Robin picked him up from his collar. A jewel fell out. "Look's like we found our thief," Robin said. "There's…there's a g…ghost! Help me!" The thief said and struggled out of Robin's grasp but Robin held him still. "What is he talking about?" Beastboy said nervously and looked around. "Titans split up. Raven, check the front by the cash register. Beastboy and Cyborg check the basement. Starfire and I will check around here. If you find anything suspicious call the rest of us." "Ok," they replied and split up to the rooms.

Raven looked around near the cashier. "No one here," she said to herself. She suddenly felt a presence behind her. She quickly turned around but no one was there. She concentrated for a second and felt another presence. There _was _someone here. She levitated upwards and scanned the room. When she looked up she saw another ninja on a cabinet staring right at her. She lost her concentration and fell to the ground with a loud thud. Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, and Beastboy came in. "What happened?" Cyborg asked and helped her up. "There's someone up there," she said and pointed upwards. Starfire flew up and shined a starbolt around the room. "There is no one here," Starfire reported. Raven flew up to join her. "Yes there is. He's getting away." The ninja jumped off the cabinet and landed silently on the floor. Raven flew towards him her hands black. The ninja looked at her then started to run towards the basement. Raven landed on the ground and ran after him. Robin looked at the others then shrugged and ran towards the basement.

Raven slowly walked down the basement stairs. She looked around but didn't see anyone. "Raven," Beastboy panted, "is this some kind of joke?" She glared at him. "I don't joke." Robin looked around the basement. "I don't see anyone," he stated. "Yeah Rae. I think your little sensor thingy is messed up. There are only six of us not seven. Let me see. You, me, Cy, Star…" Beastboy said and started listing everyone's names. "That's enough Beastboy," Robin interrupted, "I think you might need a little rest. C'mon. Why don't we just go get something to eat?" "I'm not hungry," Raven grumbled and flew back to the tower.

**Chapter 2**

_'What happened back there? I could have sworn there was another ninja,' _Raven thought as she meditated. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos, Azerath Metrion Zinthos." _'Was it my emotions? Was I just seeing things?' _Azerath Metrion Zinthos, Azerath Metrion Zinthos." _'So many questions.' _Off in the distance she heard the other Titans come in the tower. _'They must have gone out for pizza. I hope they don't come and check on me. I'll just pretend I'm asleep.' _She took off her cloak, climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. A couple minutes later she heard the door open and Robin whisper, "Raven, hey Raven, you ok?" Raven didn't reply, trying to make Robin think she was asleep. To her surprise it worked. Robin quietly shut the door and went back to the living room to join the rest of the Titans. Raven then fell asleep the second after.

Raven woke up with a start. There was a noise. She scanned around the room and saw the ninja by her window. She started to scream but the ninja put his hand over her mouth and stared her straight in the eyes. She looked into the deep brown eyes of the ninja. Just like in her dream. Fear started to envelop her as she snapped back to earth. Nearby the mirror on her desk floated up and crashed into the wall causing it to smash. Other things floated up in the air covered in black magic and smashed against the walls. Soon Raven had nothing to smash. She was in a room with what she thought was a killer ninja with no lines of defense whatsoever. The ninja, surprised to see everything crash against the wall almost exactly the same time, looked once more at Raven and jumped out the window.

Starfire rushed in the room. "What has happened? Raven, why are all your possessions thrown across the floor?" "He came back. The ninja, he was there." Raven gasped as she pointed to the spot the ninja had just been a minute before. Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy came in shortly afterward. "What happened?" asked Cyborg, "What were the crashing sounds and why are all your things broken?" Raven, which was annoyed of repeating this said, "The ninja came back and I just got a little scared. That's all." "WHAT! You, Raven the girl with no emotions got scared?! Wow, I need a tape recorder," Beastboy said. "Not the time Beastboy" Robin said, "this ninja, Raven, what did he look like?" "I…I don't know. He was wearing all black. All I could see were his eyes. They were a dark brown." _'Those brown eyes' _She thought.

Chapter 3 

The next morning Raven went outside to meditate. The night before was stressful and she needed time to relax. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos, Azerath Metrion Zinthos." "Hello again." A chill went up her spine as she felt a presence behind her. She shuddered but quickly gained her composure and turned around. "Hey look," the ninja said, "I was only at the jewelry store to stop that thief." Raven eyed him suspiciously. "Really. So, I'm guessing you can turn invisible?" she asked him. "Yeah, I was…was born with it. I'm sorry for scaring you last night and I hope that you weren't too frightened." "You didn't scare me too bad," Raven said sarcastically. The ninja smiled. To Raven's surprise the ninja took off his black mask. She could see that he had a dark brown hair that matched his eyes. "What is your name?" she asked. Just as he was about to speak, Robin, Star, Cyborg, and Beastboy came out of the tower. "Titans Go!" Robin yelled as they all charged at the ninja. "Wait," Raven yelled but it was too late. The ninja had put on his mask, become invisible and ran away. "Whoa." Beastboy said, "Who was that?" "Argh," Raven screamed in frustration. "Who was that ninja?" Robin repeated. "Someone _you _weren't supposed to attack," she replied. And flew off to find him.

Raven walked over the city looking for the ninja. As she entered the ally the ninja jumped behind her and put the dagger to her throat. "So it was a trap. Nice try." "No," Raven replied, "My friends don't know you exist. I'm the only one that can see you, remember? They thought you had come to attack me." "Oh." He released her. "Well now that I've found you," she said, "why don't you come over to the tower and I can introduce you to the other Titans." "Ok, but if they attack me again I'm leaving," he said as he smiled under his mask. "Ok" she chuckled. Raven formed a black sphere over them and they teleported to the tower.

**Chapter 4**

As they got to the tower, the other titans got up and got their weapons ready. "No," she said quickly, "he's a friend. Uh this is…" "Hawx," the ninja finished, "my name is Hawx." "Hi," Robin said as he put down his birdarang, "sorry for attacking you earlier. This is Cyborg, Starfire, Beastboy, and I'm Robin." He said while pointing at everyone as he said their names, "and then you've probably already met Raven." "Yeah, I have met Raven," he said and looked at her. She blushed and quickly put up her hood. "One thing," said Beastboy "How can Raven see you when you turn invisible but we can't?" "I think that since I use dark powers to turn me invisible and Raven uses dark spells, we have a connection. I think we might have a lot of things in common." He looked at Raven but she had run to her room.

The next few days were hectic. Everyone wanted to learn about this new ninja they had sheltered. Robin, Cyborg, Star and Beastboy gave him a tour of the tower. Raven, however, was shy of him. He treated her differently than any of the other Titans. And every time he tried to talk to her, she got nervous and couldn't say anything. So, she spent most of her time meditating in her room. But one day Hawxs knocked on Raven door. She opened it just enough to look at him. "Hey Raven, do you want to talk?" he asked. "Talk?" she said. No one had ever asked her to talk. "Yeah, sure, we can talk." She opened her door all the way and let him in. She did not know that the other titans were watching. "Wow," Beastboy said, "She never lets _anyone _into her room." "Especially someone she has met two days ago," Starfire added. "Yeah," Robin said. _'I think that Raven is liking this new friend'_ he thought. Raven and Hawx sat down on her bed. Raven was really shy especially because she never let anybody into her room. But there was something different about Hawx. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?" she asked. "Well, why don't we start with the simple things?" he said, "I'm guessing your favorite color is…purple?" Raven nodded. "Ok, where did you get your powers?" Raven looked at the ground. "Um, I got them from my…father." "Oh." Hawx could tell that she didn't want to talk about the subject.

Beastboy went over to Robin. "Where's Hawx? He said he have a tofu eating contest with me." Robin grimaced. "Gross…I mean, he's in Raven's room." "STILL! He went in there at 1:00!" Beastboy looked at the clock, "And it's 3:30 right now! What the heck can they be talking about for so long?" "I dunno," Robin replied not looking up from his magazine. "Well I'm going to go see what they're up to," Beastboy said and stomped off to Raven's room.

Raven and Hawx had just finished their conversation when Beastboy knocked on the door. Raven looked up at the door. "Hello," they heard from outside the door, "Hawx you said that you would have a tofu eating contest with me." Raven looked at Hawx. "You are going to eat tofu?" Hawx shrugged. "Well, I've never tasted it before and it can't be that bad." "Yes, it can," she replied. Hawx laughed. They both started to get up. When they stood up their hands touched for a couple seconds. Raven looked at the ground and blushed while moving her hand. Hawx smiled. "Thanks Raven, I had a good time talking with you." "Yeah…thanks," she said. Hawx opened the door and stepped into the hallway. "Dude, it's about time," Beastboy said and started to drag Hawx into the kitchen. "Ok, well see you later Raven," Hawx said. "Yeah, bye," she replied.

The next week the Titans started their usual practicing routines in the gym. At the end of their routines the Titans decided to have a practice match against each other to test Hawx's skills. They all lined up around the arena except Raven who usually did not participate in these practices. The first round was Beastboy and Hawx. Hawx quickly turned invisible and pinned Beastboy to the ground. "He wouldn't of won if he couldn't turn invisible," Beastboy muttered as he left the arena. They each fought Hawx three times and Hawx always defeated them. Raven smiled but quickly turned away so nobody could see her. "Hey Raven," Hawx called from the arena, "Do you want to fight one round?" "I uh no thanks, I uh have to go meditate." She started to get up. "Aw c'mon Raven, are you afraid I'm going to beat you?" Raven smiled to herself, turned around and made her way to the arena. "Fine. Let's see what you can do," she said as her hands turned black. The match started quickly as Hawx turned invisible and Raven levitated into the air. To the Titans, Raven seemed to be swinging at nothing. The battle went on for an hour with Hawx throwing ninja stars and Raven stopping them with her magic and shooting them back. At the end of the hour they were both panting heavily. Hawx looked down and Raven, seeing her chance, pinned him down in a second. "WOW," Robin said, "That was the best battle I have ever seen, even though I only saw half of it. Raven was pretty ruthless." "Yeah, Raven you did a really good job," Hawx said looking at her. Raven was thankful she had here hood on because she was blushing again. "Uh thanks," she said quickly and started to retreat to her room. "Not so fast Raven," Robin said, "We're going for pizza." "And _you're _going," added Hawx. Raven looked up and gave him a small smile before hiding herself in her cloak and following the group.

**Chapter 5**

As they came to the pizza parlor the Titans all sat down in their usual spots. Hawx sat right next to Raven. She felt her hand shiver and black magic surround it. "Raven," Hawx said looking concerned, "You ok? Your hand is shivering," "Yeah I'm fine," Raven said quickly and hurriedly shoved her hand underneath her cloak. _'C'mon Raven concentrate. You can't lose control. Not in front of him.' _Suddenly they heard a car blow up. Everyone looked at Raven. "Wasn't me." she said. Behind the destroyed car was Slade. "Titans Go!" Hawx was the first to attack. He turned invisible but Slade lifted up a ray gun and shot it right at Hawx's chest. Hawx flew backward and became unconscious. Slade stood over him. Just when Slade was about to grab Hawx, Raven felt something she had never felt before. She rushed over t o Hawx's aid. "Goodbye," Slade said as he raised his ray gun to make the final blow. Raven levitated in front of him. "NO!" she yelled and shot a black strip across Slade's stomach. Slade looked down at is slashed armor and put his fingers to his stomach. When he removed his fingers there was his blood. "You will pay for that," Slade said. He grabbed Raven's cloak, lifted her up, and looked straight into her eyes. Raven felt something probing her mind thoughts and feelings. She tried to close her eyes and look away but Slade kept her head looking right at him. Raven saw under his mask a smile then he chuckled. Then he threw her toward the burning car. Raven was caught off guard. She couldn't concentrate. She was going to land into a burning inferno and she couldn't fly away. Then something tackled her out of the way. She looked up and expected to see Robin, or even Beastboy but was surprised to see Hawx. She looked up into his eyes. _'Such beautiful eyes,' _she thought. Her hand started to shiver black again. She suddenly was embarrassed. Hawx seemed the same way. He gently settled her down and backed away. When they both looked at the fight. It was over. Slade had retreated to his hideout.

When the Titans got home everyone surrounded Hawx to make sure he was ok. Hawx had sprained wrist. Raven quickly tried to retreat to her room while everyone surrounded Hawxs and helped him. "Raven," Robin called, "You can heal. Would you be able to help Hawx's wrist?" "Uh, sure." Her hands turned blue as she healed his arm. "Thanks," he said and smiled at her. "Yeah, no problem," she said as she smiled back. She then rushed to her room. "Raven never smiles," Cyborg said.

When they were done Raven snuck over to Hawx's room. Her hand started to quiver and turn black again. _'Relax,'_ she thought to herself, _'your just going to go over to his room and say thanks for saving you.' _She quietly knocked on the door. After a few seconds Hawx came out and Raven started. "Um, hey Hawx. I just came to say uh, thanks, you know for helping me today." "Oh sure," he replied, "yeah, uh thanks too. My wrist feels better," he said. They stared at each other for a couple awkward seconds when suddenly Hawx moved forward and kissed Raven gently on the lips. She was surprised for a second and then closed her eyes. The kiss was wonderful. Raven felt a new emotion take over. It wasn't an emotion she had felt before. It wasn't fear, or anger but something that was kind and passionate.

Suddenly she heard the microwave blow up. She opened her eyes. Hawx, looking as embarrassed as Raven had ever seen him, backed up and rushed into his room. Raven could hear Beastboy yelling at how he was scared to death. She didn't pay attention though. She stood there thinking at what had just happened. Nobody had ever kissed her and she had never felt this way toward anyone. To her horror she started to think,_ 'Nobody could figure this out. It's not like me to fall in love with some boy I had just met a few weeks ago. It's not like me to get kissed or even kiss someone back.'_ Her thoughts were broken up as Robin rushed into the hallway. "Raven, are you alright? The microwave just blew up," he asked. She stood there in pure shock thinking that Robin had figured out that they had kissed. The light bulb above them was engulfed in black magic then exploded into bits. "Yeah," she said slowly, "uh, yeah I'm ok." Then she quickly hurried to her room. _'How can I be so stupid? I knew that if I kissed him my emotions would take control.'_

**Chapter 6**

The next day Hawx did not talk to Raven. He didn't know if she liked him. Raven, embarrassed that the microwave blew up, didn't talk to Hawx either. Every time they passed each other in the hall Raven blush and hurriedly put up her hood and Hawx turned away. On missions they tried to stay as far away as each other as they could. Raven spent a lot of time in her room meditating. _'Ever since that kiss I feel something that wasn't there before. What is it?' _She decided to go into her mind using the half broken mirror she had smashed the night she first met Hawx. She stared deeply inside it. She appeared inside her mind where she found all the emotions. Happiness, Braveness, Timid, Intelligence, Anger, (trapped in a black coat of magic) and a new emotion she had never seen before. This emotion was dressed in a dark magenta. "Who are you?" Raven asked. "I am Love," she said. Her voice was calm and passionate. "I appeared when you kissed Hawxs." Raven was shocked. "Well you can't be here," Raven replied. "I don't love." Raven knew at once it was a lie. "But you have loved. When the boy kissed you loved. And…" "NO!" she interrupted her, "I can't love. 'Cause every time I love something blows up, or explodes! I can't love! I have to keep my emotions under control! Just go away!" By now she was yelling and tears were running down her face. "No… I … can't love." She said weakly and left.

She was in her room again. "Argh!" she screamed as she began to throw things around the room in frustration and tears. "Raven! Raven! What's wrong?" She recognized the voice as Hawx's. She wiped away her tears and opened her door. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong," she said. She tried to keep her voice calm but it was wavering. "Are you sure you don't want to talk?" he asked. That was it. Raven moved forward and gave Hawx a hug. "I'm sorry," she whispered as tears streamed down her face, "I so sorry." "Sorry for what?" he asked. "You don't understand. I can't love you. There's something horrible that happens when I love." "I don't care," he said and kissed her. She felt the same wonderful feeling as she did before. Except all the Titans were watching this time. They had come when they heard smashing in Raven's room. Now they were shocked that Raven, _Raven, _was kissing Hawx. The whole room was started to fill with magic. The Titans stood silently but not before they were engulfed in a black coat of magic and were starting to be squeezed. "Raven!" Robin gasped as he was being compressed. Raven looked up and saw her friends choking in a black mass of magic. "NO!" She said and fell to her knees. "I can't lose control." She then disappeared in a black raven.

**Chapter 7**

Raven had appeared in the ally way were she had first met Hawx. _'He was so different then. If I hadn't gone looking for him this would never happened. How could I be so stupid?'_ Her thoughts were interrupted as her pendant began to flash. She ignored it. She knew that the Titans were looking for her and that when they found her they would ask questions. Although she didn't answer Robin began to speak. "Raven I know you're upset but Hawx is missing and we can't find him. We split up to try to find him and you but we don't know were he is." _He's probably turned invisible because of embarrassment. No one would want to be seen kissing me' _"Raven?" She didn't look up. She already knew who it was. "Raven I'm sorry." She looked up to see Hawxs standing at the end of the ally way. Although she wasn't surprised to see Hawx she was surprised to see Slade right behind him. "Hawx look out!" she yelled. But it was too late. Slade had grabbed Hawx and was dragging him into a portal. She ran to him and grabbed his hand. Their fingers touched for a second then Slade gave one final jerk and he was gone. "HAWX!" she yelled. But he was gone. She stood there stunned. _'What had just happened? Why did Slade take him?' _She stood in silence for a while._ ' I can't do anything just standing here.'_ she concluded,_ Might as well go back to the tower.' _There was something missing in her heart.

When she appeared in the living room, everyone was looking at the mission computer screen. They all turned around. "Raven!" they said as they turned around. "Where have you been?" Robin asked, "We've been all over town looking for you. We can't find Hawx." "Yeah, I know. He was taken away by Slade." "WHAT!" Robin said, "We have to go get him." He started typing furiously on the computer. _'Wow I can't believe that they are saying anything about the kiss.' _She was thankful. "I got a signal on Hawx's tracking device. Let's go."

**Chapter 8**

At Slade's hideout Hawx was tied up. "What do you want with me?" Hawx asked. "To destroy the other Titans of course." "Never!" "Well I'll make you see things my way." At that point Hawx rope broke free. Hawx turned invisible and kicked Slade. Slade grabbed Hawx's leg and threw him against the wall. "Wha…" Hawx gasped. "Your girlfriend is not the only one that can see you," Slade said as he pointed to his eye, "My eye is robotic. It sees body heat as well as details." He laughed a hideous laugh. He grabbed Hawx and threw him in a chair where iron shackles clamped over his arms and legs. Meanwhile Slade grabbed a headband and put it on Hawx's head. "See this," Slade said as he pointed to the headband, "this makes you do whatever I say. Sort of like mind control. First I'll make you get rid of the four Titans then make you bring you girlfriend to me where you can dispose of her while I watch." "What! How did you know that I liked her?" "In our little encounter a couple weeks before, I looked through her mind. She had many feelings toward you." Hawx was silent in deep thought. Well, we've wasted too much time already. The Titans will be here soon." He pushed a button on the control. Lighting came from the headband. Hawx screamed. He was limp for a couple of seconds then lifted his head. His eyes were no longer brown but black. "That's better," Slade said, "Now go destroy the Titans."

**Chapter 9**

The Titans were walking in the front of the Slade's hideout when Raven screamed. She fell down on her knees. "What's wrong?" the Titans asked concerned. "I don't know," she replied slowly. Her head throbbed. "I think that something has happened to Hawxs." "Ok, we better get going," Robin said. Soon the Titans were deep in the mazes of Slade's hideout. As they turned a corner a boy in a black ninja suit jumped in front of them. "Hawx!" Raven shouted, "Where have you be--" Hawx jumped forward and grabbed Ravens arm and threw her into the wall. As he grabbed her arm Raven saw a vision of Slade. "What is your deal?" Beastboy asked. "He is being controlled by Slade," Raven answered. Hawx smiled mischievously and turned invisible. "Titans go!" Robin yelled, "Raven you are the only one that can see him! You have to tell us were he is!" Raven saw Beastboy fly as Hawx kicked him. Every time she told them where he was he moved and hit another Titan. It was hard to fight and tell the Titans where he was. Soon it was only Hawx and Raven. She couldn't bring herself to attack him. Hawx grabbed her and started taking her down a hallway. "Hawx, please," Raven pleaded, "You have to control yourself. Look at what you are doing." Hawx looked at her. His eyes were sad. They turned brown for a fraction of a second then turned black again. Raven noticed this and continued to talk. "Hawx, I'm sorry. I never said it but you're the only person I have liked. I want you to know that Hawxs. I…I love you." When she was done talking it was almost a whisper. Hawx looked at her again. His eyes turned brown. "Raven, I should be sorry, I never meant…ahh!" Another shock came from the headband. There was a sharp sting in Raven's head. Hawx's eyes turned black again and he pulled Raven closer to Slade. "Raven, I'm glad you came." Raven looked around to find out where the voice had come from. Slade came out from the darkness. "I was afraid you wouldn't make it. After all Hawxs was your boyfriend and you couldn't fight him could you?" "What, how did-" "When we fought I looked at your mind. Even though you didn't want to admit it you liked him." "You can't look inside my mind," Raven said through clenched teeth. She could feel her emotions build up. "Those are my feelings and you can't look at them!" "We'll see about that," Slade said as he picked her up again. Raven tried hard to concentrate on barricading her mind against Slade's attack. It was no use. Slade went through not only her memories but her thoughts too: When her father had beat her because she tried to run away, when she came on that rainy day to the Titans Tower exhausted dragging her things, her first encounter with Hawx in her room, when Hawx pulled her into that wonderful kiss…_'That's enough! You can't see that! Those are mine! GET OUT OF MY MIND!'_ "Argh," Slade flew backwards due to Raven's magic. Raven fell down and groaned. Slade got up and brushed himself off. "You know," Slade said as he cracked his knuckles, "I was going to let your Hawx dispose of you but I think I'll do it myself."

Chapter 10 

Slade moved closer. He grabbed the neck of her cloak and pulled her up. "You've had a lot of nerve to do that little girl. First you slice my stomach open and then this? You will wish you were never born when I'm through with you." Raven was trying to keep her conscious. _'C'mon Raven concentrate you have to defend yourself' _she thought. Her vision was blurred and she couldn't focus. Slade pulled back his hand to punch her but then was tackled by a black streak. Raven could see Slade and Hawx wrestling on the ground. The headband he was wearing was broken. It seemed that Hawx was crazy. He was delivering one punch after another at Slade's mask. Slade kicked Hawxs upward. Hawx flew in the air and then Slade punched him into the wall. Raven started to feel her emotions take control. She felt an anger she had never felt before. It was a dangerous anger that she could destroy anything with. But this time she didn't try to keep control. Instead she let it take control of her. She felt hate toward Slade and wanted to cause him as much pain as she could. Slade took out his ray gun and aimed it at Raven. Soon his arm was in a black coat of magic. Then his chest and legs. Raven began to squeeze. Slade screamed in agony and Raven heard his ribs break under the tremendous pressure. The magic slowly crawled up his neck and over his face. For the first time Slade seemed scared. She laughed menacingly as she heard Slade's mask crack. "Raven stop!" Hawx, yelled. There was that voice. It was very faint but she recognized it. It was a voice she had heard before. A voice that she had spent hours talking to. A voice she had met what seemed a long time ago. A lifetime ago. It was so far away. If only she could reach it and Hear it once more. She reached her mind to it and began to concentrate. Slowly the voice got louder. She began to feel weak and fell to the ground. Someone caught her then everything went black.

Chapter 11 

"Raven? Raven?" Another voice. "Yeah?" she replied. "Glorious day! She has woken!" She heard people rush into the room. "Where am I?" Her head hurt really badly. "Your at Titan's Tower." She tried to comprehend everything that was happening. She was a Titan's Tower. She was safe. She sat up. "How long have I been unconscious?" "About two days," another voice said. Someone put a cup of tea to her mouth. She drank it gratefully. Her mind began to focus. The Titans helped her stand up. "Thanks guys." Raven heard the living room door close. Raven looked around. Hawx wasn't in the living room. Raven followed after him. "Raven wait!" Robin called after her but she ignored him.

Raven knocked on Hawx's door. "Hawx, what's wrong?" Hawx came out a couple seconds after. He had his bags in his hands. "Where…where are you going?" "Raven I have to go. There has been sightings of Slade around and he's probably out for revenge." "If he wants revenge then he would come after me, not you." He looked at her sadly. "He's going to use me to get you and I can't have anything happen to you. So I have to go for a while until we're safe." "Hawx you can't leave. It's been so wonderful ever since you came here." "I'm sorry," he said. He pulled her close and kissed her. Raven noticed that this time nothing blew up. For those couple seconds everything was perfect. "I'll always be with you," he said, "Goodbye." Hawx took one more look at Raven and left in the shadows. Raven stood all alone. Never in her whole life had she ever felt so heartbroken. She slowly walked back to the living room.

As she walked into the living room the other Titans became quiet. Robin took once glance at Raven. "Raven, I'm sorry he had to go." "You knew." "He said that once you woke up he would have to leave. We all agreed that it would be best protection for him…and for you." Raven looked at him angrily. "You think I would rather be protected then for him to stay here? He was the only one who understood me!" A window cracked. The whole room was silent. Raven breathed in deeply. "I'm sorry. I just need to… meditate." Raven walked back to her room. But she knew meditating wouldn't help.

The next day there was a bank robbery. Raven slowly got out of her meditating position and walked to the living room. "Report." Everyone was quiet. "There's a robbery on Main Street. Let's Go Titans!" The Titans all ran out the door. "Raven you don't have to fight this if you don't want to," Robin said as Raven walked out the door. "No, that's our job." She looked up and forced a small smile. They both left for the bank.

The thief ran out the door of the bank. "Well, well," he said, "Where's your little ninja friend? He probably ran away because of you guys." Raven started to feel anger. The thief raised a gun at Raven. Before she could respond a black shadow tackled him. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" she said quickly. The thief was wrapped in a black tarp. "Wow, Raven how did you do that? There wasn't even any black magic around." Beastboy said. "I…I don't know." She couldn't believe what she had just seen. _'Was it him? It couldn't…' _ "Hey everybody let's go out for pizza!" Beastboy said. The Titans all agreed. As Raven sat down in her usual spot she could almost see Hawxs sitting right next to her smiling. She could almost hear him fighting Cyborg and Beastboy to decide which pizza to get. Beastboy and Cyborg finally figured out what pizza toppings to chose as Raven stood there looking at the empty seat. _'This is the way it's going to be from now on,' _she thought. When they were done the Titans started to walk to the tower. While they were walking Raven saw a black streak across the street. She jumped back. The black figure was crouched on top of the building. Dark brown eyes looked at hers. "You see something?" Robin asked putting his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him. "No," she smiled, "it was nothing." She looked once more at the building. Nothing was there. She smiled once more. "It was nothing."


End file.
